


The Way You Look Tonight

by eroticincubi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: First Time, M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one of Tony's charity/benefit parties, Tony really sees Peter for the first time ever. ONE SHOT. Inspired while listening to Tony Bennett's "The Way You Look Tonight".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer/AN: Characters mention belong to Marvel, I own the plot. Spoilers: IM1, IM2, SP1, SP2, SP3.
> 
> One shot fic, AU!Movieverse. This fic has nothing to do with the other two T/P I've written, this is a stand alone. I just wanted to write up something a little different due to a song I heard on my Tony/Peter playlist, "The Way You Look Tonight" by Tony Bennett. Enjoy.

It was another snazzy charity/benefit thing to raise money for a third world country or orphans or something like that. Tony held them at least five times a year; it was something that helped him relax so to say. Inventing new machines and suits for the good and the security of the country could take it out on a man; though of course there were those exceptional few that helped him be where he was today, there was no doubt or question in that. However the brunet who at the moment had a circle of rather important investors as well as scientists gathered around him laughed at something that was said. Maybe a quantum physics joke, not that Tony really cared but watching Peter laugh so genuinely like that did something to him.

For a few months now, Tony had taken more than a liking to his young protégé, though Peter, God bless him, was far too oblivious to notice, or so Tony thought.

At the moment Peter had felt those eyes on him he tried his very best not to make his notice too obvious so he paid his attention back to the people around him. Dr. Connors, who had not only been Peter's physics Professor at the university, he was also one of Tony's associates. Peter was glad at least he knew one more person apart from Tony, Pepper, Coronel Rhodes and Happy.

"So Peter, have you worked on anything special as of late?" Dr. Connors asked while taking a sip from his glass, the ice clinked gently as he tipped it back against his lips.

"Awe come on Doc, you know I'm not allowed to talk about anything classified," Peter smiled, one hand in the pocket of his tux slacks while the other held an empty glass of ice.

"Surely you can mention _one_ little detail, a sneak peek so to say," he smiled back and Peter noticed a certain glint in his eyes.

Rumor had it, that Stark Industries was going to begin investing in biomedical engineering, such as the cause that Dr Connors was working on, finding a cure to reconstruct missing human limbs; among various other branches, stem cell research included.

"Of course I am not at liberty to give _full_ details, only that I know that you and I will be working together the next year or so," Peter smiled politely as the other people around them murmured, Dr. Connors beamed, "Excuse me please, just need to fill up on my drink," he held up his empty glass of coke then headed for the bar.

He still felt those eyes on him. Why was it that every time Tony looked at his way, Peter felt like he was the only person in the room? He blushed brilliantly while he ordered another coke. The bartender looked at him oddly and Peter tugged at the collar of his shirt, "It's hot," he mentioned nonchalantly and nods.

"Oh I don't know, looks pretty cool in here to me," Tony said on Peter's other side. Peter smiled nervously and offered his Boss a shrug.

"Everyone's different I guess Boss,"

"And what have I told you about calling me "Boss" outside of work?"

"Er… to not to," Peter gulped nervously seeing how serious Tony had become.

"And?" Tony pressed while enjoying the power he seemed to have over the younger man.

"And to call you by your first name," Peter had rolled his eyes and sighed deeply his chin pointed down to avoid Tony's dark eyes.

"There now, that wasn't so bad was it?" Tony's hand cupped Peter's chin and lifted up the young man's face to look into those icy cool blues, Tony also saw how deep a blush Peter had on his cheeks. Oh that stirred something inside Tony and how he wanted so bad to bring Peter's lips closer to his…

Peter's spidey sense tingled this time around. Normally around Tony it didn't activate but this time, oh no, it wasn't going to fly, "Boss," he started gently, his hand wrapped around Tony's wrist, " _Tony,_ " he whispered the older man's name, "We can't do anything out here it isn't right."

It was like getting the door slammed hard in your face. Though Peter did have a point.

"Meet me in the penthouse in ten minutes; if you're not there, then you're not there. Don't let anyone see you," Tony stared into Peter's eyes one more time as if trying to search for Peter's answer through that look alone. He then lets him go, pushes a card into his hand away from view and goes to mingle a little.

Peter in the mean time drank his coke with ease while constantly looking at his watched again and again until he had five minutes left; Tony was still mingling perhaps he was waiting for Peter to make the first move. He would be expecting that. Tony wasn't exactly that notorious for making the first move with anyone… was he? Peter sure as hell didn't know, this was all new for him!

Okay, maybe he was over analyzing this but the fact was, was that Tony wanted him. Tony Stark _wanted_ him. Peter wasn't sure what to make of it but something in his heart told him that everything would be alright.

Quietly and quickly he exited the large ballroom where the charity was being held and made it for the large golden elevators then pushes the button to go up. He waited a few seconds when the bell dinged and the door opened to show a man not much older than Peter greeted him politely, "Where to sir?"

"Top floor… penthouse," Peter hesitated then cleared his throat with a small cough that he covered with a fist.

The bell boy gave Peter a nod and pushes the button that would take him to the penthouse. It felt like forever by the time he reached the top floor. He thanked the bell boy and immediately headed for the door, his card key out and he swiped it against the handle.

The sight that greeted him was amazing. Absolutely amazing. There was a large view of the city and the terrance seemed wide enough to hold a small garden; there was a table for two set up already.

Peter removed his jacket and folds it over a chair by the bar then walks closer toward the window. He didn't dare go outside just yet, he simply stayed here, standing with his hands in his pockets staring out at the window, watching the bright lights of the surrounding buildings, the glow of the quarter moon…

Peter heard the sound of a second keycard as well as the door opening and closing, with a lick of his lips Peter kept his place at the large window, his heart raced as he felt Tony coming closer behind him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Peter turned and looked at him offering the man a quiet but nervous smile. Tony on the other hand smiled back and leaned in kissing Peter slowly at first then turns the other man around to face him, hands on his cheeks. Peter's hands hesitantly rose out of his pockets and rested on Tony's waist, eyes closed and allowed Tony to take over the kiss.

Peter pulled away suddenly looking at him strangely, "Tony what is—"

"Shh, relax Peter," there was that look in Tony's eyes again, though this time it was hungry, feverish. Taking one of Peter's hands, Tony lead him to the large king sized bed, pushing him gently down on it and began to remove his tie, his coat as well as his vest and shirt, Peter watched unmoving as if everything happened in slow motion.

Once Tony had been naked Peter's eyes stayed on the glowing portion of that chest, the pale blue glow surrounded the darkness of the room sending shadows around them in contrast with that glow. Peter had never seen anything so incredible in his entire life…

"I can't believe I'm doing this will you…" Peter breathed and leaned back onto the bed while Tony practically rips the rest of the clothes off Peter. Peter grunted and tried his best to assist him, after all these were the only clothes Peter had brought with him.

"Don't talk right now, just enjoy it," Tony whispered and covered Peter's body above him, Peter enjoyed the weight above him and his arms wrapped around Tony's middle, his legs rose to accommodate the new weight; knees pointed toward the ceiling.

He breathed in deeply, the scent of Tony's cologne mixed with the scotch he drank earlier was intoxicating, it made Peter's head swim apart from the rage and rollercoaster of emotions he was currently on. Oh _God_ …

They were lost in one another through touches, through kisses in their heat and sweat until Peter felt like he would explode into a million bits of white hot bliss. And he did. Tony wasn't that far off himself when he collapses on top of Peter and stayed there until he caught his breath then rolls off of Peter onto his back next to him.

"It's hot," he mentioned in a carefree manner, Peter only looked over at him then snorted with laughter, his hand lightly slapped his own forehead, shoulder shaking.

"What?" Tony asked a small smile on his face, "It is, isn't it?"

"Really? After all this that's the only thing you have to say?" he rolled onto his side watching Tony intently, though Peter shouldn't be surprised this is just how Tony was really.

"Uh… yeah, pretty much," Tony admitted with a shrug, "should I say something else?"

With a slight roll of his eyes Peter turned over and sat up on the edge of the bed, "I should get going," he mumbled and looked blindly for his clothes finding his underwear and puts it on.

"Peter," Tony was resting on his stomach looking down at Peter from the edge of the bed, his arms folded over the soft edge and he was resting his chin over his arms, "is that really what you want to do right now? Can't you just enjoy what it is for a few minutes?"

With a sigh Peter looked up at him confidently, "How can I enjoy the moment if I don't even know what it means?"

Tony groaned with disgust and rests his head against his arms then look over at Peter again, "That's a problem with today's society, we're always analyzing and over analyzing things. We can't just sit back and enjoy what life brings us, that's why we're so bitter and serious and—"

"But it isn't right," Peter interrupted him.

"Who says it isn't?"

"Every action has a consequence, including this," he found his shirt and puts it on, now where did his pants go… oh there they a—no wait they were too big, Tony's. Peter tosses them aside and searches for his shoes as well.

"What were you expecting when you got up here Parker?" Peter could hear the agitation in Tony's voice while putting on his pants (which he found by the way) as well as his shoes.

"Not this," Peter said and got up then turned still seeing Tony in bed, "and certainly not being constantly disappointed Boss. Have a nice night," Peter gave him a curt nod and started out taking his coat from the chair he placed earlier.

"Parker," Tony called again, Peter's hand was on the handle and he looked back in spite of himself, "Parker!"

Tony was wearing a bathrobe, his hair in slight disarray from their earlier activities, "Stay the night, it's dangerous out,"

Peter only smiled, "I'll be alright Boss, thanks for the concern," he turned and opened the door.

"I'm _asking_ you to stay,"

There was a moment of silence in the room, "Why? What good would it do?"

"Because I want you to." The answer was quiet, humble even but honest.

Peter shuts the door behind him and tuned to look at Tony inquiringly, "I can't really imagine as to why Boss, you could call any one of your g—"

"But I don't want them I want you," Tony approached him and reaches to take Peter's hands with his, his thumbs gently ran over the knuckles of Peter's hands, "I've wanted you for a long time now,"

Peter felt a ripple crawl across his chest, he licked his lips again and watches Tony as the other man held Peter's gaze, "You have? Really?"

"Of course, how can't I? Seeing you every day, you're wearing those tight looking pants that makes you ass—"

"Okay I get your point," Peter blushed as the idea of Tony checking out his butt the most embarrassing pick up line ever, Tony only grinned and pulls Peter closer, "You're so cute when you blush."

"Stop that you're making it worst, Boss,"

"Peter, what have I told you about calling me "Boss" outside of work?"

Peter only grinned, "To not to, but what should I call you then? Daddy Tony?"

Tony's face dropped at this, "Ok now that's actually disturbing, just Tony will do."

Peter laughed, "Alright "just Tony"," Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head, "now what do we do?"

"Well for starters let's get you out of these clothes and head back to bed, then we'll make out, start round two and have some real fun," Tony growled with a grin and pulls Peter into a heated kiss, Peter moaned and pushes back, "I figured as much but I mean what about tomor—"

"We'll figure it as it comes but right now I'm taking you to bed, think you can handle that, Parker?"

Peter chuckled softly and nods then was lead back to bed. They would deal with it tomorrow.

…


End file.
